Past Love
by FictionRules26
Summary: An ancient evil rises again in search of his soulmates, Dawn and Xander must stop him. Only to discover that one of them is his soulmate as well. Riley joins in as well as does Ian


Disclaimer;Lowers head in shame at not owning anything. Buffy, National Treasure and the Mummy all sadly belongs to their respective owners

Summary: An ancient evil rises again in search of his soulmates, Dawn and Xander must stop him. Only to discover that one of them is his soulmate as well. Riley joins in as well as does Ian

1. Discovering Love

The past is a funny thing and should never be forgotten, be it your own or humanities. Either way it should never be forgotten. For the past is also the future, for the past defines the future. Of what is to come. Those that forget that fact are doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. A fact that Riley would soon learn.

At first, after they found the Templar treasure, Riley's life went well. Ben may have refused his share of the treasure but Riley didn't. Five percent of thirty billion dollars was alot of money. Add to the fact that he made provisions when the museums collected the treasure that he was to have access to the treasure. To study it, to use his rarely used Archeology degree. All agreed to it as they wanted the treasure and he was the great great grandson of Lord Carnahan who had helped Carter discover Tut's tomb, the great grandson of Evie O'Connell, Rick O'Connell and Jonathan of who discovered Hamunaptra and Ahm grandson of Alex O'Connell who had made several great discoveries in China and Egypt. The fact he was also Jack Kennedy's grandson helped to.

Months after the Discovery, after they came back from Cairo, an incident happened that changed everything. Ian bought his way out of prison and visited Ben and Riley. One thing led to another and instead of fighting they ended up all in bed. Having admitted to loving each other. Ben tried to hold onto Abigail but soon they broke up. Ian had to return to Britain but came back repeatedly. Ben moved in with his father as neither Riley nor Ben were ready to live together.

So things were going well, until a page from Booth's journal came out which accused Thomas Gates of being part of Lincoln's assassination. Things quickly went chaotic from there and Riley was forced to watch Ben and Abigail flirt in front of him. Ben would barely even pay attention to him while in front of his father as he still hadn't told Patrick the truth. A fact that hurt Riley terribly. With Abigail in the mix, he might as well have not even been there. He longed for Ian. Once they found the City of Gold, Riley quickly packed up some things and hopped onto a plane for Britain. To Ian, who greeted him at the airport and kissed him there as well. Something Ben never did, not wanting to risk someone he knew seeing him kiss a man. Ashamed of him.

Weeks past with Riley in hiding at Ian's, barely leaving his house at all. Ben had called looking for him but Ian lied to him without a problem. Having been told what happened. He was protecting Riley, though weeks of Riley not leaving, of staying in Ian's sweats and barely showering he had enough. Ian made arrangements than practically carried Riley into the car then the plane. Riley was annoyed by it but didn't really care. After Ben's betrayal, he had enough. Add onto that was the dreams he had been having lately. Dreams of being other people, of the 30's and of ancient times. It was...confusing to say the least.

So a new place to be wasn't so bad, as long as it was no where in America and it wasn't it was Egypt. Alexandria. His all time favorite city as it was built by his hero, Alexander the Great. Alexandros. The man he had named his children after. Who were with their aunt in France.

Things were meant to be better in Egypt but they got worse as the dreams intenfied so that Riley had one ever night now. Then things got weird. Plagues started happening and Riley was drawn to the desert while Ian was trying to get them out of Egypt. Riley left Ian behind and stole a car and just drove until he was in Hamunaptra. There he was greeted by the man from his dreams, who greeted him with a breathed word.

"Jonathan." Then a kiss that stole all of Riley's breath and took away his ability to think or even move. Held in his arms, all of the memories he had been dreaming of came to him and he knew who he was.

"Imhotep, you have returned to me...Where is Ardeth? Have you found him? Why are you trying to end the world again? I thought you were over that. We lived together for thirty years without any world end-age?"

"Because you were lost to me and I didn't know how to get you back, since as your wishes your body was burnt along side Ardeth. And as I cannot die, I...could not bare the world to live while you did not. I did not think of the fact you could be reborn." He touched Riley-Jonathan gently."You are returned to me." He started to draw him away when suddenly there was a gunshot and Imhotep jerked away from Riley-Jonathan. Who suddenly could think clearly again as if he had been dreaming.

Riley stumbled away from Imhotep and toward Ian, who had shot Imhotep. Ian reached out and grasped Riley, pulling him to him. Then they ran while Impotep was blinded by rage.

2. More Memories

[This means Arabic]

Unable to believe what was going on, Riley and Ian ran from Imhotep and Hamuntra as fast as they possibly could. Not stopping until they were once again safely, relatively, in Alexandria. Riley was beyond freaked at what had happened and at the memories now in his head. Which he was pushing away from him as hard as he could. Making them fuzzy and dream like so it didn't have to face the reality of them. Which meant he was completely unprepared to deal with the reality of Imhotep and was thus going into denial. Retreating into the safely of what was fact, which was science and logic. Not sorcery, not magic or undead mummies. No sirree. Not mummies.

Ian on the other hand was facing reality and knew what he had seen, he just didn't know what the hell it meant or what to do. All he knew was that no one, not even the dead mummy thing was taking Riley from him or hurting him. Not while he was living. He wasn't even allowing Ben,who he loved as well, to hurt Riley. So no way was this...Thing going to. Ian went to Riley's side and took him into his arms. Hoping to comfort him in any way he possibly could. All Riley did though was say,"Its just not possible. He's not isn't happening." With a sigh, Ian let him go. He had arrangements to make.

They had to leave immediately, before the..mummy found them and tried to do...something to Riley again. Many phone calls later and Ian was leading Riley to the airport. They were out of there. As they were about to board the plane, Riley suddenly stiffened and turned. Ian turned to, worried that the mummy had found them. Only to see a man wearing an eye patch and a beautiful woman. The man was staring at Riley with an intensity that disturbed Ian and made him move in front of Riley, having enough with weird things going after his lover.

While Ian was getting ready to act, Riley was staring at the other man from his dreams. Despite having strong barriers in his mind around all of his 'memories', this man was making those barriers come down just by being. Not to mention the man in front of him was fading and become ...different. Becoming an Arab with long black hair, facial tattoos and piercing brown, almost black eyes. Eyes that always made him feel like he was staring into his very soul. Ardeth. Medja. Leader. Lover. Soul-mate. Protector. So many words flashed into Riley's mind to describe him, the most important being:MINE. Riley moved toward him.

Ian finally had enough and pulled his gun and pointed it at the man,about to kill him. Whatever the man was, he wasn't human. He was just like the creature, had to be to make Riley act the same. The woman was about to push the man away when Riley turned. Or rather, Jonathan turned and hit Ian, hard. Causing the gun to go flying and Ian to fall to the floor in surprise. Riley rushed toward the man without looking at Ian and the man wrapped his arms around him and held on with all of his might. Not about to let ago even if a herd of demons came into the room. All about to mate with him. They kissed.

The world exploded as the last part of Riley was returned to him and he was now completely whole. It wasn't until they were about to pass out that they pulled away. They had held on for as long as possible, unwilling to be parted even for air. Their survival no longer mattered, air didn't matter or blood. All that mattered was each other, of being together. They looked into each others eyes and just were. Minutes past without a word spoken when the man cupped Riley-Jonathan's face.

[Oh,my fearless one, I have missed you more than there is sand in Egypt. Being apart from you was worse than dying, less never part again.] Riley-Jonathan smiled at that and kissed him again, he was reunited with his love and nothing would be allowed to part them again. Until a groan was heard and he turned only to see Ian on the floor and he became simply Riley again as he pulled away from the man and rushed to Ian. Falling to his knees he carefully touched where he...Jonathan had hit him. Riley whimpered, unable to believe he had struck his lover. He was not a violent type, not even during the multiple times he had been kidnapped.

To have hit someone he loved made it even worse on so many levels. Ian looked at Riley and saw the look of shame, worry and sadness and just couldn't let him feel any of that. Not even for him. "Its okay, Riley. I know you didn't mean to. I don't blame you and I'm not angry so stop worrying." Turning to look at the man who had caused all of this." Who the hell are you? What is going on? Are you in league with the mummy?"

Having seen his love go to the arms of another man caused him to snap out of it. The pain of that witness was unspeakable and unconquerable. Still he managed to answer the...taker ."You babble more than Wills. ...I'm not in League with anyone. I...I ..I'm Xander Harris...Though I also seem to be Ardeth Bay...The man you are touching[foreigner scum] is Jonathan and he is my soul-mate. So release him at once or"[ I shall cut you open and use your organs as toys to entertaining lions with while they are still in you.] Xander's eyes glowed green.

Dawn could only stare at the scene in front of her while thinking,'Oh, boy. We are in so much trouble.'

The End?


End file.
